Tú
by Kami-cute
Summary: ‘Ese ‘algo’ que debía decirte es...que no quiero perderte. Escúchame, te amo demasiado como para perderte por mis estúpidos celos. Significas mucho para mí’. ‘...te amo, perro tonto’. Solamente, porque eres tu.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** 'Ese 'algo' que debía decirte es...que no quiero perderte. Escúchame, te amo demasiado como para perderte por mis estúpidos celos. Significas mucho para mí'. '...te amo, perro tonto'. Solamente, porque eres tu.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Kikyo estaría ardiendo en el infierno e InuYasha estaría entre mis sábanas.

**Notas de autor:** Voy a explicar. En éste Fic, InuYasha es un ser humano NORMAL. No es híbrido. No, señor. Es un ser humano de cabello negro y ojos miel...completamente sexy ¬

**Canción:** 'Tu' de Kudai

-

-

-

-

**: Tu :**

Eran las 23.45 pm en Tokio. Y él, seguía despierto. Era completamente detestable. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la estúpida idea de querer desaparecer. Era un tonto. Estaba tan furioso, que hablaba consigo mismo.

- No tendría que haberme peleado con Kagome. ¡Demonios! ¡Soy tan idiota!

No puedo olvidarte

_No puedo no pensar en ti,_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirada,_

_Tu sonrisa que no está._

Quería olvidar ese momento. Olvidar que ella estaba llorando. Olvidar que le había gritado. Olvidar que se había ido, ignorándola. Pero seguía sintiéndose el peor monstruo. Todo por un poco de celos. ¡Todo por ese estúpido de Kouga! Todo porque la amaba tanto, que la quería sólo para él. Y es que, para él, era hermosa. Era celestial. Y no permitiría que nadie la tocase, la besase, la acariciase y le dijera cosas dulces, a excepción de él. Porque Kagome era de él.

Y formó una sonrisa. Había vuelto a pensar en ella, olvidando por completo su enojo. Sólo pensaba en ella. En las cosas que lo atraían. Y, de repente, le invadieron unas enormes ganas de querer escuchar su voz. Porque sonaba delicada. Y quiso ver sus ojos chocolate. Porque sentía que le desnudaban el alma. Y quiso tener la mirada de ella encima. Porque quería que sólo tuviera ojos para él. Y quiso que le sonriera. Porque le hacía olvidar sus problemas y malestares. Pero luego recordó que ella había estado llorando por su culpa. Y, otra vez, se sintió mal. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? La amaba, ¿no? ¿De qué le servía tratarla así? Era algo imposible de explicar. Sólo podía decirse a así mismo lo estúpido que era.

Daría por tenerte

_Conmigo un segundo más._

_Daría todo por saber_

_Que también pensas en mí._

Y ahora, la necesitaba más que a nada. Quería abrazarla. Acariciarla. Susurrarle cosas tiernas al oído. Decirle que todas las cosas feas anteriormente mencionadas, eran mentira. Que él la quería. Que él la amaba. Y que la necesitaba. Pero ¿y si no quería verlo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrarse esa idea de la cabeza. No quería que ella deseara que no existiera. No quería que ella rogara por olvidarlo. No quería eso. Quería que Kagome siguiera soñando con él. Que siguiera pensándolo como lo hacía últimamente: con amor, con cariño, con un vos y yo juntos. Que pensara en él y no lo pudiera olvidar. Como le pasaba a él.

Y aunque el viento te alejó

_Y tu cara ya no esté._

_Y me quede frente al mar,_

_tan sólo como un pez._

Sintió el sonido de su celular. Una melodía un tanto triste, dada la situación. Tomó el artefacto entre sus manos y lo miró. Le había llegado un sms. Lo leyó. Al comprender lo que decía el aparato, lo dejó caer al piso. Cerró los ojos aún más fuerte que antes. Sentía cómo le picaban y cómo las lágrimas hacían fuerza para salir. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía respirar. Y entendió que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo. Ese sms había sido su perdición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? _**'Esto es el fin de lo nuestro, InuYasha. Me harté de llorar por ti. No quiero verte. Espero seas feliz.'**_

Y cayó en cuenta de que él la había alejado. Le había dicho que se marchase con Kouga. Que hiciera lo que quisiera. Que ya no contara con él. ¡Pero eran puras mentiras! Y ahora, ya no la tenía junto a él. Estaba sólo, otra vez. Enamorado. Abandonado. Olvidado. Desvanecido del recuerdo de su Kagome. Ahora, solamente Kagome. Porque ya no era suya. No más.

_Ojalá que al despertar,_

_trates de pensar en mí._

_Cómo yo no te olvidé._

_Y es que..._

No podía creerlo. Era imposible que Kagome lo borrara tan rápido de su vida. Sólo eso, un buen recuerdo y nada más. No. No quería creerlo. Ella debía estar fingiendo. Ella fingía, porque aún lo amaba pero quería dejar de sufrir. Seguía pensando en él, seguramente, contra su consentimiento.

¿En verdad Kagome buscaba un final? Él no quería olvidarla. Ella era su motivo de vivir. Era su razón para todo. Sin ella, hasta dejaba de respirar. Y es que la amaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto. No quería dejarla ir...

- ¿Por qué, Kagome? ¿Por qué debíamos terminar así?

Tú, eres todo para mí

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti, no seguiré viviendo._

Y así, se puso a llorar. Ella era todo. Todo lo que le hacía falta para ser feliz. Ella era su felicidad. Todo lo que tenía y todo lo que le importaba. Y ahora, se había marchado. Quería rehacer su vida. Y ya no estaba con él. Quería empezar de nuevo, sin él. InuYasha quería morirse. No quería ni podía vivir sin Kagome. No podía. No, sin ella.

Tu, si es que puedes entender

_Yo jamás te dejaré,_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de mí._

Pero no podía darse por vencido. Tenía que hacerle entender a Kagome que él aún la amaba. Con toda su alma y que no deseaba dejarla. No quería que se fuera. Quería que estuviera con él, aunque el mundo se negase rotundamente. No quería que se fuera. La necesitaba junto a él. Y quería estar con ella hasta el fin de los tiempo. Por y para siempre.

_Si estoy loco,_

_Que me importa._

_De alguna forma voy a hacer_

_Que me devuelvan de una vez_

Miles de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna le agradaba. Hasta que pensó en la más loca y le gustó. Quizás, esa funcionaría. Le dirían loco, pero no le servía negarlo. Era cierto, al cien porciento. Él estaba loco. Loco por Kagome.

Tomó su cámara de video y su guitarra. Enfocó la cámara y se sentó frente a ésta con la guitarra. Sonrió y comenzó a tocar una canción que siempre le había hecho recordar a Kagome. De alguna forma inexplicable, Kagome y esa canción estaban conectadas. Parecía haber sido hecha para ella. Y a él le gustaba.

Luego de tocar el último acorde, conectó la cámara a la PC y envió el video por Internet. Directo al e-mail de Kagome.

Kagome intentaba contener las lágrimas y, para olvidarse, decidió conectarse en su mail. Estuvo unos minutos, hasta que el ordenador le indicó que le había llegado un e-mail. Era de InuYasha Taisho. Miró a la pantalla, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Pero al fin, la curiosidad ganó. Abrió el archivo adjunto y vio a su novio cantarle una canción acústica con su guitarra. Entre lágrimas, reía a carcajadas. Para ser sincera, InuYasha cantaba bastante mal. Pero lo importante es que le estaba pidiendo perdón, ¿o no? Luego de que acabara el video, observó el mensaje adjunto. **'Si quieres saber el porqué, llámame. Estaré esperando.'** InuYasha entregó con ese e-mail el corazón. Y ella, gustosa, lo recibió.

_Una tarde junto a ti,_

_Una risa, una foto,_

_Una película después._

_Y una mañana te diré_

En la cabeza de InuYasha aparecieron millones de recuerdos. Momentos agradecía a Dios porque hayan sido suyos. Recuerdos bobos, seguramente, pero valiosos. Como esas tardes juntos que pasaban con sus amigos: Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Y siempre vivían alguna graciosa situación. Como una competencia en los columpios o una pelea por una miradita un tanto pervertida. También esas cosquillas que le hacía cuando ella fingía enojarse. Algo a lo que Kagome no podía resistirse. Las cosquillas eran su punto débil. Siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. O las fotos que se sacaron juntos. Que eran muchas. Con sonrisas, con caras raras y chistosas o con amigos. Y también la primera película que vieron juntos. Una de terror. Nunca le gustó tanto una película de miedo. ¿Habrá sido por que Kagome se abrazó a él cuando se asustó?

Un vacío inundó su pecho ante esos recuerdos. Él quería seguir teniendo el recuerdo de Kagome. Recuerdos nuevos. Quería recordar cómo hacer para que ella dejara de llorar. Recordar cómo le gustaba que la despertasen. Recordar cuál era su gusto de helado preferido. O recordar que amaba las flores. Quería tener y guardar todos esos recuerdos. Porque si los perdía o se los quitaban, los extrañaría demasiado.

Como duele el corazón

_De solo pensar que estás_

_Escondida en un rincón,_

_Preguntándote: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

InuYasha golpeó una almohada con fuerza, intentando descargar sus nervios. Él no quería perder esos valiosos momentos. Pero sabía que estaba muy arriesgado a perderlos. Por tratarla así. Por gritarle por nada. Todo eso, traía consecuencias. Horribles, fatídicas consecuencias que...lo matarían. Aún más de lo que lo estaba. ¡Demonios! Ella lloró tanto y no se merecía eso. Ella sufrió tanto y todo, por su maldita culpa. Lo más probable era que lo dejará. Que lo abandonara a su suerte. Y entendía a la perfección. El hecho es que no quería resignarse a esa conjetura. Él la quería junto a él. Y pelearía, hasta ya no tener batallas para ganar. Y no daría su brazo a torcer. Porque la seguía amando...y no la quería dejar ir.

_Yo no te olvido..._

_Yo no te olvido..._

_Yo no me olvido_

_De ti.._

Kagome estaba sentada en su cama. El teléfono, a su lado, acompañándola a tomar una decisión justa. Algo por el bien de ambos. Y mientras tomaba esa decisión, miraba una foto. Una en la que ella e InuYasha estaban juntos y sonrientes. Un día soleado de Abril. Y observaba, detenidamente los detalles. Dios, había tanto contraste entre ellos. Dorado valiente VS. Café miedoso. Sentía que quizás era un error el que estuvieran juntos, pero...Colocó una mano en su pecho, sintiendo a su corazón palpitar acelerado. ¿Quién podía quitarle esa sensación de protección y bienestar que le brindaba InuYasha? El cariño. El amor. Esa adoración y fascinación. Esa entrega, que tenía para con ella. ¿Quién podía quitar a InuYasha de su corazón? Nadie. Nunca, jamás, nadie podría hacerlo. Porque él se proclamó rey y gobernador de ese órgano sensible y delicado. Él, la hizo sentir querida y amada. Protegida. Él, le demostró lo que significaba la palabra amor. InuYasha significaba mucho para ella. Kagome lo amaba. Y no podría olvidarlo ni sacárselo de la cabeza, aunque quisiese.

Movió su mano a un costado, tomando el teléfono. Lo miró en silencio por unos minutos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Marcó el número destino y llamó. Era ahora...o nunca.

Tú, eres todo para mí

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti, no seguiré viviendo._

_Tu..._

A éstas alturas, InuYasha tenía pocas esperanzas. Tenía pocas posibilidades de que Kagome haya visto el video. Y aún menos posibilidades de que lo haya perdonado. ¿Se dignaría a llamarlo, aunque sea para mandarlo al demonio? InuYasha estaba tan nervioso. Tenía tanto miedo. Experimentaba por vez primera, la sensación de perder lo que más quieres.

Echó un vistazo a su celular. Nada. Ni siquiera un mensaje. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo como cada minuto que pasaba se transformaba en diminutas astillas que se clavaban en su corazón. Él estaba muriendo. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que Kagome en realidad lo perdonaría? Lo había dejado bien claro en el mensaje. No quería volver a verlo. Era inútil esperar...

Arrojó el celular contra la pared, haciendo que cayera detrás de la cama. Y al tocar suelo, el celular empezó a sonar. Tenía una llamada entrante. Desesperado, se arrojó debajo de la cama buscando el teléfono móvil. Y no podía encontrarlo. ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba!? ¡Hacía ruido, tenía luz! Debería haberlo encontrado enseguida. Al encontrarlo finalmente, atendió lo más rápido que pudo su cuerpo. Era Kagome.

- Siento haberme tardado, es que mi celular se había escondido debajo de la cama, jajaja.

Nada, ni siquiera una risa fingida de esas que te salen por más de que no hayas entendido el chiste. InuYasha suspiró y cerró los ojos. Seguramente Kagome se sentía mal e indecisa. Y, más que nada, era su culpa. Se sentó en su cama, buscando una posición cómoda para hablar. Durante largo tiempo, si podía.

- ¿Estás ahí, no es cierto?

**- Sí, InuYasha **–ouch, nunca lo llamaba por el nombre completo.

- Creí que te había comido la lengua Boujo...

**- Ja Ja, qué gracioso.**

**- Dime...¿viste el video, Kagome?**

**- Sí, lo vi.**

**- ¿Y...?**

**- Bueno, a decir verdad, no sé para qué lo enviaste. No estaba muy clara la idea, como siempre que viene de ti. Aparte, dijiste que debías decirme algo y—**

**- Kagome... **–dijo, suavemente, interrumpiéndola-**. Ese 'algo' que debía decirte es...que no quiero perderte. Escúchame, te amo demasiado como para perderte por mis estúpidos celos. Significas mucho para mí. ¡Demonios, Kagome! ¡Podría volverme loco si no te tengo! Te amo tanto...**

Una risita infantil se oyó del otro lado del teléfono. Bien, por lo menos se reía. Ahora debía saber si se reía de él o si se reía del estúpido discurso que había dado.

- InuYasha, ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre? No eres de hacer cosas románticas y ¡hoy has hecho un montón en sólo una tarde!

**- ¿Eso significa que me perdonaste?**

**- Te habría perdonado con que me dijeras 'lo siento'. **

**- ¿¡Quééé!?**

**- Jeje, aunque...debo admitir que la idea del video fue bastante romántica **–InuYasha tomó un color tomate hasta las orejas-**. Pero para la próxima, contrata a alguien que me cante. Cantas desastrosamente. Pareces un perro.**

**- ¡No me critiques! ¡Tú eres peor cantando!**

**- InuYasha... **–dijo ella en un susurro.

- ¿Ahora qué?

**- ...te amo, perro tonto.**

**- Yo también te amo, Kagome. Solamente, porque eres tu.**

**Owari**


End file.
